Virtual Melody
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: VOCAdroids are made to revive the world's lost appreciation in music, they are sacred and taken care of. but not all VOCAdroids are wanted, some are abandoned and unwanted, the MALdroids. What if a pianist like Kuroko Tetsuya,who does not fancy VOCAdroids and does not want to drown himself in pity for the MALdroids found an unwanted humanoid while trying to escape reality?
1. Chapter 1

'_What am I here for?'_

"_**Do your job! You piece of junk!"**_

''_junk'? Just who are you calling 'junk'?'_

"_**The company needs to return my money if you're going to act like that!"**_

'_Like what?'_

"_**Damn it! SING!"**_

'_Sing? But I hate it—'_

"_**RAAAAHHHHH!"**_

* * *

The world's musical will withered away long years before. It was a devastating time that no one really knows why it happened. People just fell out of love for a beautiful being called 'Music', and since then the whole world has been running in a dull monochrome; The people talk monotonously, the music of nature was muted from the world, the birds no longer hum their favorite tune of calling; it's like, the whole world was deaf to the beauty of sounds. That is until Crypton Yamaha, a mysterious being developed a humanoid device that is able to process and make music, the _VOCAdroids. _At first, the human race finds them useless and uncalled for, but once Mr. Crypton pushed the button that made the humanoid being to life, humanity starts to change.

Days, weeks and years have passed and since the glorious announcement of the _VOCAdroids, _people who are requesting to have and manipulate one to their will increased, resulting to mass production of the _VOCAdroids, _until most of the people, even the simpler ones can get a hold of one. The humanoids are treated very much the same as humans, if not more precious, even to this day. Being a _VOCAdroid _one might say that you are lucky to have been created to this world, because your music is sacred and should be taken care of, some are even given names and if you had one as a humanoid, then you really must be special to your master.

However, not all _VOCAdroids _are lucky to have been to this world.

Cold and crisp wind blew past the whole city and white snow covered the streets and city lamps. It is definitely not a night to wander around, especially if you're a _VOCAdroid. _Machines tend to force close if not treated to the right temperature, though it is not unusual to find one in the streets, or the _MALdroids_, short for Malfunctioned _VOCAdroid. _Ever since the mass production of _VOCAdroids _happened and because of the high demand of the people, _The Company _tends to overlook the quality or behavioral check of those _VOCAdroids. _Leading to the unintentional creation of the _MALdroids_. Unlike their good counterparts, some _MALdroids _do not have the ability to sing well, while others do not have a very desirable attitude towards their masters, or the person who purchased them, resulting in them not being wanted by the person who purchased them and throwing them away. A way to 'kill' or inactivate the humanoids is to incinerate it, a more cruel but swift way, or to leave it in the freezing cold so its machine will malfunction and eventually force shut down. The latter is such the fate Model100801 of 2135 is experiencing. He was just recently thrown away, because of his refusal to sing and claiming that he hates to sing.

"Haaa…."

He exhaled a fogged breath, indicating how cold it was outside. Although humanoids do not feel the temperature, they can tell with how their engines are working inside of them. He can feel his insides degrading; his short lived life is about to end in such a horrible and cruel way. He was one of those few _VOCAdroids _who does not want to be ruled in their life but has unfortunate people buying them.

He limped to wherever his remaining leg engine takes him. He can feel his air input-output engine hanging onto only a thread of life, his sensory input is beginning to malfunction too, making him unable to feel, hear, see, smell and taste anything. He's lucky that the brain engine is made thicker and more stable than the rest, it made him distracted with his fate somehow, even by just a tiny bit.

His leg engine is about to give up with how hard it is to walk, and it is visibly showing with how much wobbling his legs are making. Hands with red nail polish grabbed a hold of the nearest post to be able to balance the humanoid. The _MALdroid _then dragged himself to the nearest alley, with what his sight sensory could tell him. If he's going to die, he should at least dispose of himself properly without troubling the humans.

Once the _MALdroid _was able to settle himself in the alley, he took out one long pained breath. He supposed that he only has a few more minutes left to live. Tired ruby eyes stared at the brick wall of the alleyway, closing them now would mean his death. He wants to close them now, but he thinks that his hearing sensory engine is still giving him false hope; he's hearing shuffling of feet at a near distance, and a voice so near yet distant. It makes him want to sing for that voice, but all was too late, he let his eyes close and feel the last touch of coldness drop on his skin as it started to snow.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"Momoi-san!"

The woman in question grinned when her victim gave her a slight glare when she sneakily grabbed both of the male's shoulders and shouted a greeting to his ears. 'Slight' because the teen that has fallen victim to Momoi's greeting whims cannot bring himself to fully glare at a girl. Thin frame twists around so that he's now facing the hyperactive girl.

"Christmas is still a month from now, Momoi-san…"

The girl's smile widened even further as she sat besides the blue headed teen

"But Tetsu-kun, I won't be able to greet most of you on the actual Christmas month!"

The aforementioned teen raised an eyebrow at what his friend said

"Why won't you?"

Momoi only gave a little giggle at this. She scooted over closer to Kuroko's ear to whisper to him.

"I have a vacation with Riko~"

This only caused the blue head to be more confused. When Momoi retracted herself from the thrown off teen, she has this smug look on her face.

"Ri…ko?"

Kuroko titled his head when he felt the name come out of his mouth. It was foreign to him, in his small group of friends, Momoi was always the one so open that she told him everything, every little detail about her life, that's why when she mentioned a new name, Kuroko cannot quite grasp it.

"My very own _VOCAdroid_! I got her just 3 months ago, she's such a sweet one!~"

Kuroko has known of the VOCAdroids since young, but he has no particular interest in them. If he wants to make music, then he'll just have to play the piano himself and sing a song he composed. Plus, he's perfectly fine being alone and not needing constant company of another being.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko snapped from his thoughts as his name was called. The both of them are sitting on a snow covered bench, it had been snowing ever since he got out of the house and that was a few hours ago. The snow did not let up till now. Winter is really harsh this time around.

"Yes, Momoi-san?"

The pink haired girl had her eyes set upon a distance, but the smile on her face never cease.

"It's good to have company you know?"

Kuroko knows what Momoi is implying and his eyebrows scrunched together at that.

"Momoi-san—"

"You need someone to look after you and be with you!"

The girl besides Kuroko suddenly outbursts. She now has both her hands on either shoulder of the blue head, her eyes holding that look that made Kuroko want to obey the pink haired girl, a bewildered look is definitely on his face right now.

"In a few years, Dai-chan will have less time with you because of his patrol, Kagamin won't be seeing you much seeing as he will become a fireman, Mukkun will be busy with their family business being passed down to him, Midorin will be a full fledge doctor sometime next year and considering his skill, he must be one of those sought after doctors, and me, I will leave the country to pursue my career, and all of us has a _VOCAdroid _to keep us company and bless us with their music!"

She has a concerned look in her eyes, it made Kuroko look away. He knows that he'll be alone completely again with his friends being out of reach with all of their careers, and then there's him, a composer and pianist who most people overlook with all those _VOCAdroids _taking his place as a music icon.

Kuroko gently pried Momoi's hands from his shoulders before standing up.

"You know that a _VOCAdroid _is the least I want to have as company."

With those words, Kuroko turned his heel and started walking away from the bench while muting out Momoi's call of his name.

When he was far enough from Momoi, he took a look around. He was only walking aimlessly just so he could avoid more talks regarding the topic of him being alone. When he did, he only saw an unsightly scene unfold before him. _VOCAdroids _were all over the place. Most of them were with their owners, happily going out on a winter night, while some are degrading abandoned _MALdroids. _Somehow, he can sympathize with those unwanted humanoids. They were made to sing and unconditionally love music like any other _VOCAdroids, _but the issue is that their owners do not know how to be satisfied with the product. Like a new born baby, _The Company_ does not make their products all the same, and they would also not show the people what model they would get when they buy in the store that is why it would be a surprise on what they will turn out once they are in your care. If the person does not want a certain feature, they would discard of the _VOCAdroid _and get a new one, hence making the unwanted _VOCAdroid_ become a sickly _MALdroid_ instead, who only has a few more minutes left to live. Making the _MALdroid _be something akin to an abandoned child who won't be adopted because he has a dangerous disease.

Kuroko decided to duck his head low and not meet any wandering eyes, hoping that he'll get away from the jealousy he felt for the _VOCAdroids _or the pity that he felt for the _MALdroids. _He once again walked aimlessly around, not feeling up on going back to his home where he is the only resident.

Kuroko's feet led him to an abandoned alleyway. He looked at the entrance but he can't seem to see the end of the alley, maybe this is a dead end? But how would he know? After all, the fog is ruining his eyesight. Kuroko decided to walk in the alley and see how things will go.

The blue head then saw the exit as he walked further in the alley, at the same time; he saw a body limping towards the alley. With the looks of it, the owner of the body must be hurting. Kuroko acted on impulse and ran towards the hurting body.

"HEY!"

When Kuroko neared the 'person' he noticed how it wasn't a person at all. It was a _MALdroid _with the model number that is engraved on the humanoid's left cheek. Model numbers are only gone if the _VOCAdroids _are given a name, making them more humanlike. The human knows that he should not associate himself with a dying humanoid and just leave him be, but when he was running towards the body, he saw how those ruby eyes looked at him and just told him to _'take me home'. _

Without much thinking, Kuroko lifted the much out cold body with a slight difficulty with how the machines inside are heavy duty. Kuroko might not know much about machines, but he's sure as hell knows how to defrost the freezer of his refrigerator.

**A/N First of all, I would like to say sorry to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp. for using their company names like that—it's just that, they are the ones which made the vocaloids popular and just- :v**

**Secondly… this was supposed to be a oneshot though—but then again as you can see…**

**P.S. I would not focus on this much, I just want to get this idea off my head for a while… so please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's no use, Sire! We can't get a signal to know where he is!"

"You can't give up now, men! Find him, quickly!"

"Y-yes!"

'_I'll get you back, my son.'_

* * *

Kuroko sat on a nearby stool with a doubtful expression on his face. He is currently inside his own home, along with the _MALdroid _that he brought back. He really did not know what came over him to give the humanoid help, but all is done and he can't go back now.

The MALdroid lay on the bed inside the spare room Kuroko almost never goes in. The teen luckily found the humanoid's plug that is at the nape of the android's neck and inserted it to an outlet by the bed. He's sure that the Model needs recharging. Kuroko also turned up his house's heater so that the cold from earlier would dissipate from the MALdroid's body. He doesn't know if his process will work on a difficult being such as a MALdroid, but he could see the constant twitches of the MALdroid's fingers every now and then, indicating that the humanoid might just outlive the harsh winter night.

Kuroko observed the MALdroid as he sleeps. He has an unusual but striking shade of red as his hair color, his complexion is only by a bit darker than Kuroko's, his nose is contoured in a way that society deems perfect, his face is shaped to the liking of most young women nowadays, giving him that vibe of an _ikemen*_ and even though he only saw those weak eyes for just a moment, Kuroko can tell that they are a captivating red; lean arms can be seen from over the covers and even though the android's height is not something to flaunt about, it is still the right measure for the girls who wants a perfect man. Kuroko thought that _The Company _overdid it with how perfect looking this model is and it made him wonder why he was thrown out by his master.

Momoi would be ecstatic if she heard the news that Kuroko now has 'company', but still the teen does not like the idea of having another being intrude his life other than his close friends. Kuroko nodded to himself as he stood up and made his way out of the room to make a phone call to _The Company, _and tell them that a MALdroid is currently with him. But before he could even twist the doorknob of the room, he heard a faint sound from the bed, like a computer being turned on.

When Kuroko turned his head towards the direction of the humanoid, he could see the MALdroid's fingertips, or rather his nails glow a vibrant color of red. The blue head was frozen in place as he stared at the being on the bed.

* * *

He's sure that he knows what pain feels like; how his engines fail and break, how he can't grasp his sensory inputs, how it felt like when a huge amount of electricity was inserted into him and also, the pain of being turned on while some parts of his engine are still quite cold. The pain was unbearable for the android but he knows that it is a sign that he is still functioning, and that scares him. Has _The Company _already taken him in and now they plan to wake him up and tell him that his '_father' _is waiting for him? He cannot stomach that. But he cannot hear the usual buzzing and busy murmurings that he usually hears inside _The Facility, _instead, all he can hear is the quiet breathing of a person inside the same room as he.

Model100801 of 2135 took the risk and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of weak yet alive ruby eyes. The android heard another noise that he wasn't quite familiar with. A little digging into his vocabulary input made him know that the sound emitted was a gasp. The humanoid scanned the room and saw an unfamiliar human with him that is by the doorway, clutching the doorknob tightly in his hands and has a troubled expression on. The android does not know what the human was to do exactly but somehow, words formed in his mouth and he lets them out in a pleading manner.

"Please don't tell,"

The humanoid's voice came out to be very humanlike, unlike what Kuroko heard about when VOCAdroids are first activated; always robotic, unemotional and the way they string together words are like those of a three year old. The human can see the desperate look on the android's eyes; the blue head then nodded and proceeded to sit back on the stool he was once on.

Silence was present again inside the room and it made Kuroko uncomfortable. The human cleared his throat to get the android's attention and it did. But he wasn't the first one to speak up.

"Why did you save me?"

Kuroko was at a loss for words. How could he tell that he just acted on impulse and he really has no intention of saving him? However, as Kuroko was about to answer the question, the android speaks up again,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The humanoid attempted to sit up, but he was pulled by the cord that connected him to the outlet that his plug is inserted in. with a quiet sound of surprise, the android touched the nape of his neck and sure enough, he can feel the cord extending.

"Should I take it out of the outlet now?"

The MALdroid heard the human speak. The red head turned his head to the bluenet and observed him on what he will do while the android is still in a vulnerable state. When the humanoid recon that the human would not do anything that would hurt him, he slowly nodded his head, still cautious of his surroundings.

Kuroko stood up from the stool to approach the android. The humanoid tensed but when he felt his cord recoiling back to his nape, he began to relax. The MALdroid rubbed the part where the cord was hidden, he then looked up and gave the human a questioning stare.

"W-well to answer your questions; I pity you somewhat so I decided to save you. You're in my house by the way and I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko stammered all the while he's avoiding the doubtful look the humanoid is giving him. After a while of pure silence, Kuroko decided to ask the android a stupid question,

"So uhh…. are you hungry or maybe thirsty?"

The teen immediately regretted asking such question when he realized that he's talking to a MALdroid and not a living human. Kuroko did not receive a reply and it further drove him deeper into his embarrassment as a failure or a host. The human sighed and decided to walk away from the bed where the humanoid sat, but he was stopped on his tracks by a warm hand shakily grabbing his wrist. Kuroko then turned to look at the android and the humanoid was looking back at him. Even though the eyes that he was displaying was emotionless, the way the humanoid's hand quiver while grabbing his wrist means that the android is afraid of what the human is going to say to his own question,

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be under your wing… Master?"

The tone of the humanoid's voice is unsure and his eyes seem to show conflict on what emotion he's supposed to be showing. Kuroko thought that even though this humanoid is far more stable than the ones that he usually sees, he is just another android who still cannot grasp the essence of being a complete human.

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at what the android addressed him as. Kuroko cautiously grabbed the shaking hand and clasped it with his own. Kuroko noted that even though steel can be pretty cold even with covers on, the humanoid feels like a human, though that is probably because of the heater. The teen completely turned so that he's now face-to-face with the humanoid.

"I was the one who brought you here inside my home anyways; but please don't call me 'Master'. I'm not the one who bought you."

Kuroko saw how those red orbs grew wide eyed at what he said. Kuroko then felt something press his hand tighter, he responded by squeezing back the still trembling hand as he let his lips curve into a small smile. The blue head made a move and sat at the other side of the android, the machine visibly flinched but then mitigated when he once again felt another light squeeze on his hand. Kuroko took a moment to think through what he's going to ask the humanoid since he looked like he was not all that much stable.

"Umm… May I ask something?"

The red head snapped his head towards the direction of the human and then nodded. Kuroko then continued

"You look so perfect and you have a really nice vibe. It's unthinkable that someone actually disowned you."

Kuroko tried to weave his words carefully as to not offend the mechanical being beside him. The humanoid first looked confused but then he has this thoughtful look on his face,

"I don't want to sing so my owner threw me out 3 hours after unpacking me from the package."

The humanoid said bluntly. Kuroko was confused at this, a short while ago, the android looked like he was scared out of his life if Kuroko hadn't say that it's okay to be in his house, but with how the MALdroid reported that his owner quickly grew tired of him that quickly. Kuroko decided not to pry on to the android about how clearly unaffected he was with his owner throwing him aside.

"Well uhh… how come? I mean aren't you guys programmed like that?"

Almost an instant, a frightening glare was sent to Kuroko's way. He suddenly regretted asking that question, but then the humanoid did not let go of his hand away so he guessed that he's still okay. The machine then hung his head low and stared at his lap, his unoccupied hand clenched the bed sheet that is covering him.

"I might be one of the Rainbow Perfect Models but it can't be helped if I have a defect."

Kuroko has heard of those new series of models from the advertisements around. Apparently Rainbow Perfect Models are the latest, colorful and the most high tech out of all of the models that has been released. Being a Rainbow Perfect means that you are expected to be the best of the best in terms of singing voice and attitude.

"Well, isn't it just okay if you don't want to sing? Sure you're made for it but you also have a will on your own. So if you don't want to do something, then why do it?"

The bewildered look on the humanoid's face made it hard for Kuroko not to laugh, but for the sake of not ruining the potential 'unusual' friendship, Kuroko decided against it.

"So, for Master… it's okay if I don't sing?"

Kuroko smiled again and nodded. The humanoid then showed the very first smile that Kuroko has seen and the teen couldn't deny but think that even his smile seems perfect.

"However, I do not want for you to call me 'Master'"

The confused look was once again present on the android's face as he titled his head

"What should I call you then?"

"Kuroko is fine"

The human said still having a small smile splay on his lips. The machine slowly nodded as he tried to grasp his information input to put the new word into his mind. As the android was processing the name, Kuroko realized something important.

"By the way, what should I call you?"

The humanoid stared at Kuroko and thought long and hard with his eyebrows scrunching together while trying hard what to say,

"I guess you could call me by my model name?"

Kuroko thought about it and nodded. He remembered that only the VOCAdroid's owners could give those names and since the humanoid with him isn't his, then he just has to go along with the android's model name

"Then my model number is Model100801 of 20135."

Kuroko find it as a hard thought. He imagined himself calling out to the humanoid even just inside the house. With how long the model number is, Kuroko decided that he should just give the android a name of his own. Sighing in defeat while trying to play in his mind that calling the android his model number, he looked at the humanoid in the eyes and cleared his throat.

"That is quite long is and is kind of hard to say. What do you think of a name?"

The blissful look the android returned to him was priceless. It was probably one of the most innocent faces that Kuroko has seen even with those really innocent looking machines going about town. The android squeezed Kuroko's hand again as he nodded his head, obviously excited as to what name he's about to get.

The blue head thought about it. Kuroko decided to derive a name from his model number but it seems that it does not come up with a combination, and then the human observed the android again, hoping to find a feature that would fit to be used as a name.

Those red eyes were eagerly waiting for Kuroko's response but the blue head still cannot come up with a good name to give to the MALdroid. The teen exhaled through his nose as he was really raking his time just thinking up of a name. That's when the human took notice of the android's color palette.

"I just thought up of the perfect name for you."

Kuroko said plastering a grin to his face. For a person who does not like accompany of a humanlike machine, he's actually doing pretty good with the android, dare he say that he's already enjoying the day.

The way how the android has this excited look on his face made Kuroko snicker under his breath. Without any more fussing, the blue head decided to tell Model100801 of 2135 the name he came up with.

"It is nice meeting you, Akashi."

**A/N Thank you for the warm acceptance of this fic from all of you, I honestly didn't expect that you guys would like this whim of mine. Oh and don't just think that the only reason why Kuroko came up with that name was just because of the color palette. The name will be explained in the next chapter and I promise you it has a sweet message XD. Anyways thank you again for supporting me!~ :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"A…kashi?"

The red head wondered as he tilted his head to the side. Kuroko has a small smile on his face. He finally lets go of the android's hand to which the other frowns to but didn't voice out his complaint. Kuroko stood up to grab a pen and paper that is inside drawer of the dresser. He then sat down again and scribbled the name on the paper. The android stared at the paper as Kuroko spelled out his name. Once the blue head was finished, he capped the pen and began on explaining.

"For one, I chose this name because of your obvious color palette which is red-centric."

Kuroko encircled the _'aka' _in the name using his fingers. The humanoid nodded as he understood what the human said.

"Next is, the _'shi'. _I took it from _'tenshi' _(angel) since angels are supposed to be looked upon and are perfect by the eyes of people."

Kuroko smiled as he let the humanoid contemplate with the new name, all the while looking at the red mark on the humanoid's cheek which is his model number.

'_It is not coming off as expected.' _

Kuroko knew the basics of these fickle things. VOCAdroids only acknowledges one master and that is the one who bought them. Kuroko was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the android hum beside him. He gave a thoughtful look on the red head and saw a pleased smile on his face. The android looked at him with a smile,

"I like it. Thank you for giving me a name."

Kuroko nodded and patted Akashi on the head.

"I'm glad you like it. Ah, do you want anything? Do VOCAdroids have any specific foods they want to eat? Or you don't need to eat?"

The android became thoughtful about it and thinks long and hard. He has his eyebrows scrunched together as he dig deep into his internal memory, finding things that he might not know about that much because his ideas are altered a bit. After a few more minutes of thinking things through, the android shook his head. Kuroko nodded in understanding,

"Seems like, you haven't eaten anything yet?"

The android nodded. He then felt the urge to bring the back of his palm to his mouth to cover it and stifle a yawn.

"Do you want to rest now?"

Kuroko offered and Akashi nodded.

"It seems like my system is not running well still. Some are still cold from winter and I would like to heat it up more."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. He then stood up and motioned the android to lay down on the bed again.

"Do you want to be plugged in?"

The android nodded and pushed the button that revealed his cord. Kuroko took it and plugged it at the nearest outlet. Almost immediately once the plug was inserted, Akashi succumbed into a deep sleep as he lay comfortably on the bed. Buzzing noises could be heard from the humanoid as he recharges. Kuroko stares at Akashi before giving off a warm smile. Who knew that you would feel this warm feeling inside when you have a companion?

"Goodnight, my new friend."

Kuroko bade as he closed the lights and shut the door.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to the sound of continuous rings from his doorbell. With a yawn, he swung his arm to stop the alarm clock that is also buzzing right next to his ear. He hoped that the doorbell would also stop buzzing too but it seems like the person on the other end is really in a hurry to see him. Kuroko hastily fixed his hair and walked out to the front door. He looked at the door which leads to Akashi's room but it seems that it is still firmly closed; he figured that the android must be sleeping still.

Kuroko opened the door and in came a very hyperactive woman by the name of Momoi Satsuki.

"Tetsu-kun~"

Momoi grabbed Kuroko by the sides and hugged him. The blue head didn't protest, more or less he was already used to the hug she was getting with his pink haired friend. Kuroko then pried Momoi's hands off him and the girl just smiled. She closed the door behind her before offering herself seat at the couch of Kuroko's living room.

The house was not small and it was not so big either, it is just enough to house a family of 5 but it is now currently being occupied by only one person.

Kuroko sighed at how at home his friend feels inside the house, nevertheless, he also sat with her.

"What brings you here?"

The excited look on Momoi's eyes never cease. Her lips quiver, forcing herself to not outburst into a huge grin. She then rummaged through her coat and brought out a magazine.

"Ta-Da!"

She flaunted the magazine on Kuroko's face, the magazine's cover rubbed uncomfortably against his nose and so he pushed the reading material away so that he can read it properly. He was not surprised to find out that the magazine contains the latest news and models about the VOCAdroids. It seems like his friend is really giving her all into making Kuroko buy one for his own.

"Momoi-san"

Kuroko said in a displeased tone but it did not discouraged Momoi and instead flipped through the pages for him to see all the good looking models and explain them to him each one by one

"And this Kuroko—"

"I already have one"

Momoi stopped with her banter about the androids she was so fascinated about when she heard those words escape the lips of none other than, Kuroko Tetsuya. The person most unlikely to have one on his own freewill. The pinkette seems to have frozen on the spot as the information sink in. After a few moments of thoughtful hypotheses, she finally gave up and decided that Kuroko must have thought about a companion anyway. She squealed in delight, making Kuroko flinch at how high pitched her voice was. Momoi threw the magazine somewhere before lunging herself to hug the blue head again.

"I knew that you would come to your senses sooner or later Tetsu-kun! So tell me, what are they like? Do you have a name for them? Do they call you master too? Because that is disturbing—"

Kuroko covered Momoi's mouth for a moment using his hand. Momoi realized how much she blabbers about and just stops talking for a moment. The woman moved away from Kuroko all the while holding out a peace sign.

"Sorry"

Kuroko nodded and accepted the apology.

"The… My VOCAdroid is not what you think he is."

Momoi now became curious as to what surprise Kuroko got in hispackage.

"He's a part of the Rainbow Perfect Project and he's on the red scale—"

"Isn't that amazing? Only a few and I mean a few people gets to unpack a Rainbow Perfect! Considering that they're only the same price but you got something way better—"

"He's a MALdroid actually"

Kuroko interrupted again. Momoi can get carried away with all the information in her head that she tends to forget the people around her. At this Momoi quieted again and then motioned her mouth as if to tell something but was stopped by Kuroko

"Now before you react, please let me tell you everything."

The pinkette nodded and waited for the blue head to speak. All the while Kuroko was telling her everything, she listens carefully and once the blue head was done, she was in near tears at what the MALdroid had gone into however,

"Don't you know it is illegal to house MALdroids? There has never been a report of someone saving a MALdroid before because the company always gets to them first."

Momoi said thoughtfully. Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"How could it be illegal saving someone?"

Momoi shook her head but then she has her warning look on. She held both of Kuroko's hands on her own and squeezed it.

"Please don't associate yourself with trouble, Tetsu-kun. I'm happy that you found a companion but I think it is best to let the company take care of…Akashi"

The name was so foreign to Momoi and that she's afraid that the surveillance cameras reached the inside of the house and that the company is closely looking at them. Kuroko then squeezed her hand just as much

"He specifically told me to not do it. He seems scared of the company. I don't know yet, but I'm deciding to keep him."

Kuroko said in a monotonous but careful voice. Momoi's eyes softened even further at the side her friend is showing to her. The pinkette sighed before letting go of Kuroki's hand and patting him on the shoulder.

"Just, don't get in trouble."

Kuroko nodded at his friend and is thankful for her wide understanding.

"Thank you, Momoi-san."

The pinkette only smiled at him. She then bid goodbye and gave out a final precaution as to not to expose the MALdroid much if he wants to keep it. Kuroko nodded and bade Momoi goodbye. Once the door closes, he can't help but sigh. Who knew that saving a MALdroid's life could get him in trouble?

Kuroko looked at the MALdroid's room door. He decided to checkup on Akashi to see if he was still there; and sure enough, when the blunet opened the door, there lays on the bed still sleeping peacefully and recovering is his new MALdroid that he has the need to take care of. He then though about calling the company again but then he shook his head abruptly, he won't anyone take the MALdroid away from him.

After all,

Finders keepers.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi can feel his engines functioning well, they're not cold anymore. In fact, he felt as if he's just newly unpacked; If only it was real and that Kuroko was his Master instead. The android unplugged him himself and felt the cord coil itself back into the nape of his neck. Akashi sat up and took a good look at his room.

Aside from the bed, stool, and the drawer, the room was completely bare. Maybe the room is not really in use. He wonders where Kuroko's room could be. Driven by his curiosity, Akashi took the covers off of him and went out of the room. He was surprised the moment he got out. The house was really spacious that it's ridiculous that only one person only lives here. Has Kuroko actually have other companions inside the house? But by some odd reason, almost all of the furniture that Akashi can see are all covered in a white cloth, all but a lone couch in the center and a coffee table in front of it. Akashi walked a little bit inside what seems to be a living room.

He checked all of the corners of the living room and found out that Kuroko was not in this room. The android then peeked inside the nearest door; it has a refrigerator and a few pans, a stove, and a number of drawers.

'_The kitchen, probably,'_

However, the kitchen is void of a living presence. Akashi nodded to himself before facing the whole interior, he quickly scanned the interior and made out a map of the house.

'_I'm currently on the first floor. Other than the kitchen, living room and the room I was once in, there's no other room in this floor. The second floor of the house has approximately seven rooms, though I am not quite sure.'_

Akashi thought to himself. If he checked all the rooms upstairs one by one, it'd take him a few minutes before finding his new friend. Sighing to himself, he has no other choice but to heighten his senses to detect heat. Apparently, the information that was imported to him about humans is that, they are five times warmer than the androids. When he put his senses to max, the first thing that he took notice was not the heat the human radiated, but the odd melodic tune coming from what Akashi could guess was the largest room in the house.

Entranced by the upbeat tune that he has not heard before and somehow feels so ancient, he subconsciously went up the stairs. He followed the tune and the closer he got, he can also hear _singing._

" _What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it'll turn into a reason_

_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will_

_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face"_

Soft melodies and whispers turned into powerful notes and wonderful lyrics. Akashi cannot help but listen to it more and wanting to listen to it more. He then walked farther, his strides getting longer,

"_We might've done our best even if we were alone_

_Always not knowing the potential about to be born"_

The music that was being made lead Akashi to a room at the end of the hall of the second floor, even with the door closed, with his senses in max, he can clearly hear the genuine sound of an ancient piano and a majestic voice that was accompanying the wondrous piano playing.

"_The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly_

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle"_

The humanoid closed his eyes and concentrated on the music. It was ten times better that what he could've made as a music producing engine. It made him smile as he deeper into the music and the lyrics. They were so perfectly made that he couldn't stop listening,

But then it stopped.

Akashi confusedly opened his eyes as he stared at the door in front of him. He wasn't sure why it stopped but it's bugging him and on impulse, he grabbed the doorknob and suddenly bursted inside the room.

* * *

Kuroko was working on a new song, which will probably never be noticed, and so far, things are getting smooth. He checked the incomplete music sheet once more before giving it a try. He opened the grand piano that was sitting in the middle of the room. He tried a few notes to check if they are still in tune, he hasn't played in months and the song has been incomplete for the most part during those months, but a sudden desire made him pick the music sheet back up, revise it, add some lyrics, and then finally trying it on his piano.

Although humans then suddenly lost passion for music, his family didn't. His grandfather still played his cello then and his grandmother would accompany it with a violin, but no matter their efforts, their music and music in general was not recognized, probably because during that time, technology was everything and technological advancements are the most important stuffs. Even after his father was born, up until now, their music has not been recognized, and it probably never will, but the burning passion he inherited from his grandparents were passed down to him, the grand piano before him was his grandfather's gift for him for his 7th birthday, just before he passed away to join his beloved.

Kuroko shook the memory off his mind and sat down on the small couch as he positioned his fingers and cleared his throat. Pressing the first note has never been so satisfactory. Kuroko then closed his eyes, the notes that were written were now flowing to him naturally so as much as he doesn't have to look at the music sheet to know what notes were next.

The song has an upbeat tone to it and the bluenette couldn't help but be proud of himself. The revisions that he made worked perfectly. As his fingers danced and pressed the keys, his mouth opened and he sang the first lyrics. Even though the lyrics were made just a few hours ago, he already knew them by heart.

" _What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it'll turn into a reason_

_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will_

_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face"_

His eyes were still closed as he felt his music come alive and speak to him. His fingers moved languidly over the keys, pressing only at the right pressure, as if caressing the piano that was long forgotten.

"_We might've done our best even if we were alone_

_Always not knowing the potential about to be born"_

The lyrics speak of him and about his life, how he clings to that hope that the genuine music that he makes will someday be recognized by others. Kuroko frowned as he sang out; the song was still incomplete and that the first refrain is as far as he got so far.

"_The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly_

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle"_

Kuroko then pressed the right keys so as to not awkwardly end his song. And all good things must come to an end. When he was done, he rested his palms to the piano for a moment as he opened his eyes. He let out a sigh as he took the music sheet again. Kuroko got the pencil that was in his pocket and got his brain working. But before he could even place a new note to the music sheet, the room door was suddenly opened. Kuroko spun around and was met eye to eye with a very shocked Akashi.

"Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko called out. He forgot that he has a MALdroid in his care and that he was really caught up in the moment, but that's not the first problem that his mind gave him. Akashi has probably heard his meager music that's why he came to this room, to scold him and tell him that what he's doing is not real music.

However, what came out of the humanoid's mouth was something that he did not expect.

"Why did you stop such a wonderful melody?"

The question caught Kuroko off guard. Akashi has a look of complete confusion on his face and Kuroko really didn't know how to explain himself to the humanoid.

"Umm...It's not finished yet,"

Kuroko ought to just answer the truth. Akashi was only silent as he stared at the human still. The MALdroid entered the room until he was standing right in front of Kuroko. The blue head gulped. He's still unaccustomed to how the android acts around and Kuroko hasn't really spent enough time to know the android's personality.

Akashi suddenly changed his focus to the black grand piano.

"Is this real?"

Kuroko nodded as he caressed the keys affectionately,

"It was a relative's gift to me."

Akashi was thoughtful for a moment before nodding to himself.

"A gift... so it was especially for you,"

The android suddenly backed away from the piano and took a few steps towards the door. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at this,

"Why did you suddenly moved away?"

"What's not mine, I should not be allowed to be near to."

Kuroko suddenly felt pitiful for the android. The human stood up and extended his arm for the robot to take,

"Well if you're going to be a resident here, you might as well get to know my piano."

Akashi stared at the extended hand before accepting it hesitantly. When he took a hold of it, Kuroko gently tugged on Akashi to make his way near the piano again. Kuroko gave Akashi a small smile and the android nodded. Akashi used his free hand to touch the piano for he does not want to let go of the warm contact just yet. When the MALdroid touched the wooden surface he experienced this wonderful shock go through his body, it brought a fond smile to his face. He then proceeded to lightly tap on a key, making it produce a note. Akashi relished the feeling as he closed his eyes, listening to the echo of the note that resounded in the room.

"The piano is... fascinating,"

Akashi honestly said.

"Thank you for thinking that."

Kuroko said as he let go of Akashi's hand and proceeded to sit back on the bench. Kuroko scooted over to make room for Akashi, he then patted the empty space and the android, without questions, obliged.

Akashi then placed both his hands on the piano and positioned his fingers so as all of them were touching a note. He did not play but the soft touches he passed onto each note would surely make a great melody.

"Even though you guys are programmed to make music using your own built in technology, with the notes you are passing through, you'd be able to make a really nice song."

Kuroko commented and Akashi shook his head,

"Aside from our built in programs, my first Master had installed a piano software in me, he thought that we'd be able to generate our own piano but we can't. So without a piano to play with, and a lack of will to sing, here I am."

Akashi admitted. So VOCAdroids are able to play real instruments if people installed a program in them. Kuroko hummed as the information sunk in,

"You can play using this piano. That is if you want to,"

A new spark can be seen glowing inside of the android's eyes as he locked eye contact with the human. Kuroko only nodded seriously and Akashi gave him a grateful smile. The android then placed his fingers against the piano keys again and began playing.

The piece was not one of the classics nor has Kuroko ever heard of this piece that was being played before him, it must be an original coming from the installed software. Kuroko cannot deny though, the music being played is pleasing to hear. The pianist closed his eyes as the notes and melody entered his ears. He was so caught up in Akashi's playing that he didn't notice when the redhead stopped playing.

Kuroko opened his eyes to look at the android and the android has his hands frozen in midair, they still seem to be in a position where he'll still play, but the look of satisfaction and wonder can be seen on Akashi's face,

"You play so beautifully, I kind of want to hear you sing now,"

Kuroko suddenly blurted out and it startled the both of them,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

Kuroko quickly apologized but up until now, Akashi has yet to say something,

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to,"

Kuroko reassured the red head once more and he nodded.

"It was a great feeling,"

"What is?"

"Being able to play your piano,"

Akashi still stared at the piano keys, admiring its ebony and ivory keys.

"The physical and emotional satisfactory that I got from playing it was wonderful,"

Kuroko smiled and placed his own fingers on the piano keys and pressed a note,

"You can play whenever you want to,"

Akashi snapped his head to meet Kuroko's gaze, disbelief in his eyes,

"Can I really?"

The human only nodded.

"I don't frequent this room now, and since you took a liking to the piano, you can spend time with it."

Akashi nodded slowly, he may not show his utmost happiness and gratefulness outside but Kuroko knows that it probably made Akashi happy and oddly enough, it also made him happy.

* * *

"Sire! The only way we can know his whereabouts is if he sings!"

"That's it!? That model never sings in tests! This is because of you runts' mistake that he got shipped off unintentionally!"

"We're doing everything we can, Sire"

"Obviously, your 'everything' isn't enough,"

'_Sing. Why won't you sing, my son?'_

* * *

_**A/N Soo uhhh... enjoy? Hehe plsdunkillme**_

_**Read, Rate and Review please :) Criticism is always welcome~**_

_**Oh one thing, in canon, Akashi's name is derived from 'red' (Aka) and 'office' (shi), so yeah, my 'tenshi' thing here is still fictional-**_


End file.
